thewizardingrealmfandomcom-20200216-history
Setting
In our near future, magic nearly ceases to exist. As war plagues the wizarding community and men and women slaughter those with magical blood in their search for power, more and more die out over the decades. After the betrayal of the Prime Minister of Great Britain some forty years ago to the wizarding race, a Great Purge slaughtered hundreds of magical beings in the name of self-defense. The Muggles were made aware of the presence of magic, but humanity's technological advancements had come far enough that they were capable of overpowering some of the country's strongest wizards and witches with only but a few battle wounds. Now, in the year of 2106, the community of Hogsmeade has grown significantly. With the Ministry abolished by the Muggle government, society became less and less unified. Some families moved far away from Great Britain, never to return again. The remaining families of wizarding blood stayed within the steadily expanding Hogsmeade, safe from Muggle society where they would groom their own families, and simply try to live in peace. As the world around them whirls in war, the wizarding community in Scotland does its best to remain positive and to continue living, now a race of people more accepting of other magical blood status, though there are still many pure-bloods whom value the pureness of their blood in claims of superiority. About Pure-Bloods In this day and age, pure-bloods have become less and less interested in blood purity, though increasingly more fascinated with the idea of Muggle extermination for what has been done to them. They are driven by revenge, and while they still believe themselves above Half-bloods, they will either have incredible disdain for Muggle-borns, or increased sympathy for them; as Muggle-born wizards and witches are taken by their own people and experimented on within their research laboratories. You may only play as a pure-blood from a canon family, a list of which can be found here. About Half-Bloods While they still are deemed lesser than pure-bloods, the ideology for half-bloods are quite similar, as many half-bloods were the ones whom died and were betrayed by their Muggle counterparts. As Half-bloods are the ones who usually lived within Great Britain and its Muggle cities, they were the largest faction that were killed off. There is an extreme lack of half-blood families now due to the purge, with more half-breed families beginning to take precedence in the community, as well as new races coming into fruition. About Muggle-Borns While disrespected by a large portion of wizards, there are only a few Muggle-born wizards that live in Hogsmeade. Some have lived there before the purge, but the children taken after the purge were rescued from Muggle Great Britain by professors and many other adult wizards who have knowledge of their whereabouts. Usually when a Muggle-born begins displaying their magical ability they are taken captive and their parents killed by the government silently, and while they are being taken away to the research facility they are saved by a wizard that has been assigned to watch over them. They arrive in Hogsmeade to live the rest of their life in the orphanage, where many Muggle-born wizards and witches grow up unless they are adopted into another family, or taken as a servant for a wealthy family. About Half-Breeds Wizards weren't the only ones purged. Many creatures have been eradicated from their homes in Great Britain, and many are still found and killed to this day. The safest creatures live in the Forbidden Forest, and a number of new races have taken residence in the forest to keep safe. Orginally relationships were incredibly shaky between the creatures and the nearby wizards, but a mutual respect has been established, and many creatures frequent certain parts of Hogsmeade. Half-breed students are often seen playing with young wizards and witches after their classes up in Hogwarts, which has become a makeshift boarding and public school depending on the option taken by its students.